Middle Of The Road
by carissima
Summary: Set in early S1, before Nathan pursued Haley and before Lucas and Brooke hooked up. A LucasPeyton one shot.


**AN: Okaaay. Where to start? I'm aware that most people who read my stories will be expecting a BL/NH/JP fic, but this is a one shot,from a challenge by Tej and Kels (mrsotown & kelseylynn00) who will be posting their own challenges soon. It's LP/JH/NB, and I'm going to repeat that it's a one shot (because usually when I write a one shot fic, people want me to update, and I'm afraid I'm not gonna, sorry!). Anyway, this really was a challenge because I've never written this side of Peyton before, and I've never concentrated on her in a fic before, so I hope it came out alright!**

**The song is based on Learn To Fly, but I haven't put in the lyrics because I don't do songfics, hee. Um, enjoy!**

**Song:** "Learn To Fly"  
**Object:** Must feature a cowboy hat in some way  
**Other musts:** Must refer to NB and/or JH.

**Set at the beginning of S1. Nathan/Peyton have split up. Nathan isn't pursuing Haley.**

"Wow, you look beautiful," Lucas said softly as he appeared in the doorway.

Peyton blushed and laughed nervously. "Hey."

"Hey," Lucas echoed, a smile on his face.

"I'm almost ready to go," Peyton told him before disappearing into the bathroom.

She took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror. This was not the worst idea in the history of the world, she reminded herself. So she'd just ended things with Nathan a few days ago and she was going with his estranged half brother to the dance … Nathan wouldn't care. Lucas wasn't the kind of guy to provoke Nathan either. They were going to go to the dance, have some fun, then come home. Easy.

Except it wasn't, Peyton told her reflection silently. The brothers hated each other. And she was in the middle, whether she wanted to be or not.

She smoothed her hands down her dress, the dress her mom had worn to her own dance at school. She wouldn't have worn this dress for Nathan. She probably wouldn't have worn this dress for anyone, apart from the guy waiting for her in the next room. The guy who caused butterflies to do tricks in her tummy. The guy who couldn't take his eyes off her, even when she hadn't given him the time of day. The guy who hadn't given up, even when she'd tried her hardest to push him away.

"Peyton?" Lucas called, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm ready," she called as she grabbed her purse and checked herself once more in the mirror before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Here," Lucas held her wrap and draped it across her shoulders.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled up at him with hooded eyes before putting her hand on his arm. "Lucas, we're not making a mistake are we?"

"You'd rather go in jeans and a tee?" Lucas teased.

"Well, yes actually," Peyton laughed. "But I meant the two of us, going together."

"We're not making a mistake," Lucas assured her. "Now, can we go?"

"Yeah," Peyton said, not entirely convinced.

Lucas ushered her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Sorry …" Lucas winced as Peyton saw the Scott pick up truck and raised her eyebrows.

"Did I say anything?" Peyton laughed as she walked towards it. "I won't get anything on my dress, right?"

"I cleaned it from head to toe today," Lucas promised.

"You better," Peyton warned him with a laugh.

Lucas helped her into the truck before walking around and getting behind the wheel.

"I'm choosing the music," Peyton told him.

"Of course," Lucas chuckled.

They arrived at the school in a comfortable silence, both of them content to just enjoy the moment before the possible chaos that awaited them inside.

"I can't believe how nervous I am," Peyton said as she looked at the couples entering the school.

Lucas got out and opened the door for her, offering her his hand.

"Always the gentleman," Peyton grinned as she let him help her out.

"You know, that makes you the lady," Lucas slid her a look.

" Maybe just for one night," Peyton laughed. "I'll be back in my jeans tomorrow."

"Such a shame," Lucas sighed as they headed for the school. "You've got great legs."

Peyton's cheeks turned pink as her mouth curved into an embarrassed smile.

"I can't wait to see who Haley's here with. She wouldn't tell me," Lucas said conversationally as they walked into the decorated hall.

"Brooke wouldn't tell me who her date was either," Peyton bit her lip.

"Maybe they're double dating," Lucas leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Peyton felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath tickled her skin.

"Brooke and Haley? I don't think they know each other," Peyton laughed. "And I don't think they'd like each other if they did."

"They are polar opposites," Lucas admitted. "But they both have good hearts."

"Are you sure you didn't want to bring Brooke?" Peyton smiled nervously at him.

"If I wanted to bring Brooke, I'd have brought her," Lucas reassured her. "I'm here with the only girl I want to be here with."

Peyton's only reply was to slip her hand into Lucas'.

"There's Haley," Lucas murmured. "And is that … Jake?"

"Good for Haley," Peyton grinned. "Jake's a real nice guy."

"Yeah, he is," Lucas agreed as he led Peyton over to the couple.

"Hey guys!" Haley said brightly.

"Lucas, Peyton," Jake smiled at them.

"Jagielski," Lucas grinned at him.

"Your dress is gorgeous," Peyton told Haley as she admired the yellow strapless dress she was wearing.

"Thank you," Haley grinned. "You look pretty spectacular yourself."

"Thanks," Peyton accepted the compliment.

"So, you and Haley," Lucas said to Jake.

"I hope you don't mind," Jake shrugged boyishly. "She wanted to keep it a secret until tonight."

"Mind? I think it's great," Lucas grinned.

"Thanks for the approval," Haley said dryly.

"Hey, big brothers get to veto their little sisters dates, I'm just filling in whilst they're away," Lucas teased her.

"You're only two months older than me!" Haley laughed.

"Lets go get some punch before Haley punches you," Peyton laughed as she tugged on Lucas' arm.

"I'm watching you, Jagielski," Lucas said in a deep, serious tone.

"Go away!" Haley giggled as she pushed him.

"Jake and Hales," Lucas pondered as they headed for the refreshments.

"They make a really cute couple," Peyton said.

Lucas pulled a face, causing Peyton to giggle.

"Well, they are kinda perfect for each other," Lucas admitted. "They're quiet yet goofy and completely loyal."

"What does that make us?"

"Let me think about it," Lucas teased.

"Hey," a soft voice interrupted them.

They turned to find Brooke standing in front of them.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas smiled at her.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke nodded at him. "Peyton, you look beautiful. Your mom would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks," Peyton said as her eyes filled a little. "You look stunning too."

"This old thing?" Brooke grinned as she twirled in her long blue dress.

"So, where's your date?" Peyton asked as she looked around. "I'm dying to know what the secret is."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Brooke began nervously, but was interrupted by Nathan's arrival at her side.

"Nathan," Peyton murmured, casting a nervous glance at Lucas.

"Peyton," Nathan nodded. "Lucas."

"Nathan," Lucas replied.

"Well, this is fun," Brooke forced some brightness into her voice. "Peyton, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, okay," Peyton glanced between the two boys and winced.

Brooke pulled her to one side. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you who I was coming with because I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset," Peyton said as she kept one eye on the brothers. "I think it's great that you and Nathan are here together. I'd hardly be in a position to judge, since I'm here with Nathan's brother."

"You really don't mind?" Brooke persisted, keeping her own eye on Nathan and Lucas. "It's not like we're dating or anything … we were just both at a loose end."

"Brooke, really, it's fine. Even if you were dating," Peyton assured her. "I've got someone that makes me happy, you deserve Nathan if he makes you happy."

"You're the best, P. Sawyer," Brooke grinned as she hugged her best friend.

"You're pretty good yourself," Peyton smiled at her. "Now lets get back before they start hitting each other."

"I don't know," Brooke mused. "They're pretty hot when they're getting all grr! and fighting."

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed as she dragged her back to the boys.

"No fights yet?" Brooke teased as she took her place next to Nathan.

"Not when we've rented these things," Nathan indicated their tuxes. "Maybe Monday."

Brooke giggled. "Come on, this could be our song."

Brooke dragged Nathan onto the dance floor. Lucas and Peyton watched, sharing a smile as Brooke placed Nathan's hands around her waist, hooked her own around his neck and started instructing him on how to dance.

"Well, if Brooke and Nathan can dance, and Haley and Jake can dance," Lucas indicated the two couples dancing slowly to the song, "then I'm sure we can dance."

"Okay," Peyton smiled up at him as she placed her hand in his.

He led her onto the dance floor and felt her melt easily into his embrace. He rested his cheek against her hair and slowly moved them around to the beat of the song.

Peyton felt his arms tighten imperceptibly around her and felt like she was finally safe. Safe from the past and the future, and safe in the moment. Lucas wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

"Oh my God," Lucas started to shake with laughter.

Peyton lifted her head and followed the direction of his gaze to see Tim dressed as a cowboy, complete with fake Stetson and plastic spurs on his heels.

"What's he dressed like a cowboy for?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"Judging by Nathan's laughter, I imagine he had something to do with it," Lucas murmured.

Peyton watched as Tim yelled at Nathan, who couldn't stop laughing, before running out of the room. She watched with a smile as Nathan spun and dipped Brooke whilst the two of them kept laughing. Judging by the look in their eyes, Peyton could see them being more than just a loose end for each other soon enough.

"They make a good couple," Lucas noted as he saw Peyton watching them.

"They really do," Peyton agreed. "They're almost as perfect for each other as Haley and Jake are."

"No regrets?" Lucas asked her as they started to sway to the music once more.

"None," Peyton smiled into his shoulder. "But now you can tell me what kind of couple we make."

"You're the Brooke to my Nathan and the Haley to my Jake," Lucas laughed.

Peyton giggled as he twirled her around and brought her back to lean her head on his shoulder once more.

"We're quiet and intense and there's more to us than what we appear to be," Lucas murmured softly. "You love drawing and I love books. We have friends who are the complete opposite of us in personality yet bring out the best of us because they love us and we love them. You're a cheerleader and I'm a basketball player … even though no-one would expect us to be."

Peyton looked up at him and saw his smile. "So what you're saying is that we're perfect for each other?"

"Well, maybe not perfect," Lucas grinned as he twirled her once more. "I mean, you hate scary movies and I love them, and I'm more of a hot chocolate kinda guy and you're more of a black coffee kinda girl. But apart from your faults, yeah, we're pretty perfect together."

Peyton swiped at his chest as she laughed. "Those would be your faults, Lucas Scott," she corrected.

"Those differences are what make it fun though," Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Fun," Peyton agreed as they moved in time to the music, one body, one mind and one soul.


End file.
